Phole Oneshot: I love you
by Pholefan
Summary: Takes place in the begininng of the episode "Bite Me" of season 4. Phoebe realizes she is jealous of Cole's assistant and after a talk with Piper, she goes back to the penthouse. Cole tries his best to reassure her. Don't forget to review!


The doors of the elevator closed and Phoebe dropped her fake smile. She groaned and stomped her foot down. A blonde, tall woman with blue eyes in high heels and a short skirt was strolling around her husband in her own house. She didn't like that at all and what made it even more irritating was the fact that he didn't even talk to her about it.

Lately he had been taking so many decisions, small or big all on his own and Phoebe was getting more and more annoyed, but still hadn't talked to him about it. He was always so sweet to her and looked at her with those puppy eyes, she melted every time he looked at her.

However, now he had crossed the line. First, he snapped when she told him about the Harpy and then, that woman appeared out of nowhere. Plus, he hadn't even told her he hired her or even tell that woman he was married. She was frustrated with many little things and only when she pieced them all together in her mind, did she decide that she just had to talk to him about it. He had to come back to his senses and consider her when taking decisions. She knew that she shouldn't really have a say in his hiring an assistant, but right now she was so pissed off, she wanted him to tell her every single thing.

Phoebe laughed a little and touched her forehead.

"God, am I turning into a jealous wife?" Phoebe said to herself.

She realized besides anger, she felt jealousy. It wasn't the first time, she had been jealous, but right now she felt like she wanted to kill him. She loved him so much, she didn't want anyone else around him. She wanted him all for herself. She had never reacted so bad about anything like this, but maybe marriage had changed that. She felt a little threatened by Julie, but she knew that Cole loved her and she was probably crazy to even think that Cole would even consider doing anything remotely close to cheating. Then again, he was a guy. Phoebe sighed and frowned.

The moment she saw Julie, her expression changed and from being the cool-headed, loving Phoebe, she turned into a crazy, bitter, suspicious, jealous wife. She had smiled innocently to Cole and kissed him in front of Julie, savoring his taste and showing off their love and showing him what he was missing, while working. She needed to assure herself and show to him that he was hers and only hers. She decided she had to talk to Piper about this. Whenever she tried to think positive, her mind pictured her in his lap. She groaned again and changed her destination. She would go to the manor first and talk to Piper.

"Come on, you know Cole would never cheat on you. He is annoyingly in love and overly obssessed with you." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Phoebe pushed her shoulder back because of her comments and Piper laughed.

"I don't mean it in a bad way," Piper said, "There is no way he would ever do anything with another woman for sure."

"I know... but, it's just... I got so jealous, Piper."

"It's normal. I remember a few times I got jealous of Leo."

"Yeah, but come on, he is an angel." Phoebe told her.

"See? As sure as you are of Leo's faithfullness, I am sure of Cole's."

"He can be such a flirt, though. He gets on my nerves."

"He can be pretty irritating." Piper agreed.

"I mean, like at restaurants, when the waitress is drooling over him and he just plays along and makes her laugh. I want to kill him." Phoebe said and Piper laughed.

"He is being sarcastic." Piper said.

"I know, but still. His charm and the things he says, what if..."

"Phoebe, come on. You know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"You should just talk to him about it."

"Yeah, right... Like what? Ask him to fire her?"

"Whoa. Hang on, you're taking it too far." Piper said.

"I hate her being around him."

"Ok. Say he fires her, won't he have to find a replacement?"

"Yes, a nice old lady or a guy to help him out." Phoebe said and Piper laughed. "Ok, I know. I sound paranoid."

"Yes, you do." Piper nodded and Phoebe sighed heavily.

"Listen, just talk to him calmly and ask him to share with you what he is doing and let you know ahead of time. Like today when he moved his office to your house, he definitely should have told you. You have a right to know and it sounds reasonable."

"Yes, you're right. I'm just afraid of coming out as a jealous bitch."

"I know, just take deep breaths and you'll be fine."

"Ok, thank you, Piper." Phoebe said and hugged her.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine and he loves you, you are always in his head and heart and you know it." Piper told her and Phoebe smiled.

"I am all he thinks about, aren't I?" Phoebe smiled confidently.

"You really are." Piper nodded.

Phoebe had already called sick at work, which wasn't a complete lie, since her stomach was killing her a little bit earlier, so she decided to head back to the penthouse to try and talk to him.

The elevator door opened and she realized the main door was shut. She searched for her keys in her purse and when she found them, she opened the door to find Cole sitting on an armchair looking carefully at documents. His focus broke when he heard the door open and saw Phoebe standing there.

"Phoebe, is everything ok?" Cole asked worried.

"Oh, yeah, everything is great. I just forgot to tell you something." Phoebe told him, "Hope I don't disturb."

"Of course, you don't disturb." Cole let out a chuckle at her comment.

She took in his features and he looked so handsome and so in love with her. She told herself he was hers and no one else's.

"What did you want to tell me?" Cole asked, as she approached him and set her laptop and purse down.

"This." Phoebe said, as she sat on his lap and grabbed his head crushing her lips against his. He moaned at the contact and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Phoebe kissed him passionately, one arm on his chest and the other on his hair pushing her body against his.

"I love you." Phoebe told him breathlessly as she ended the kiss and looked at him.

He grabbed her neck and kissed her again like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you, too." Cole said between kisses.

"Cole..." Phoebe moaned as her hand travelled southern. "I want you."

Cole groaned and grabbed her hips and lifted her on the desk in front of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned again.

"Are you alone?" Phoebe asked as his mouth went to her neck.

"Mmm..." He mumbled. "Julie's out on an errand and she won't come back for a while."

Phoebe's mood changed the moment he mentioned her name, her eyes popped open and then she pushed him back with her arm.

"What?" Cole asked trying to catch his breath. He looked sexy as hell with his hair all tousled and his blue eyes burning up and her lipstick smudged on his puffy lips.

"I should get back to work." Phoebe said breathlessly and jumped off the desk.

"What?" Cole laughed thinking she was joking.

"I'm already late." Phoebe told him straightening out her clothes.

"Phoebe, come on." Cole told her.

"What?"

"What?! You come in here attacking me, getting me all riled up and then leaving me like this?" Cole asked.

She could tell he was turned on and that was not fair, but right now her mood had changed. She really tried not to let Julie affect her, but truth was she did. She couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe smiled lightly and bit her lips.

"Hey, wait." Cole grabbed her arm and brought her back in front of him. "What was all that about?" He looked at her worried.

"Nothing." Phoebe smiled at him avoiding his gaze.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Cole told her in a sweet voice wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." Phoebe sighed looking down again.

"What?" Cole raised her chin.

"You didn't tell me she'd be here. In our house. All day." Phoebe told him looking right into his eyes.

"That's what it's about?" Cole asked surprised.

"Cole, you didn't even ask me." Phoebe said.

"I thought you said you didn't have a problem with it." Cole explained.

"Yeah, you asked me after you had already told her to come over and right in front of her. What should have I said?" Phoebe told him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big of a deal." Cole said.

"Well, it is. And you keep taking decisions without even asking me about them." Phoebe said.

"Like what?" Cole asked surprised.

"Like the penthouse."

"I thought you liked it."

"I do, I just... You just went ahead and agreed on us moving in here, without discussing it with me first."

"We did discuss it first."

"No, you said, hey, my firm gave us this place, let's move in."

"I did ask you first and you agreed. How is that bad? If you hadn't wanted to, we wouldn't have moved in here."

"Cole..." Phoebe took a step back from his embrace.

"What is this really about?" Cole asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe shook her head.

"Look, if I didn't have this big meeting in less than an hour, I would take the day off and spend it with you, but I have to be here." Cole told her and she sighed.

"Just, I need you to talk to me more." Phoebe told him and caressed his head with one hand.

"I thought I was." Cole told her close to her mouth.

"I need you to talk to me even more." Phoebe looked at his lips.

"Ok." Cole said, "I will."

"Thank you." Phoebe told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the office thing."

"Apology accepted." Phoebe told him.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?" Cole told her.

He was so close to her, she could feel his breath against her and smell his delicious aftershave scent that made her go weak at the knees.

"I need you to tell me more often." Phoebe whispered.

"More than ten times a day?" Cole asked her.

"Yes. I need to hear it every second of every hour." Phoebe told him as her eyes rolled back from all the overwhelming emotions he made her feel and Cole felt his heart jump. He couldn't believe he could fall for her even more than he already had.

"I love you." Cole whispered to her and kissed her. "I love you." He said again and kissed her again. "I love you."

Phoebe smiled and deepened the kiss. She felt reassured and safe again.

"I love you so much." Cole told her and she could feel that more than ever.

"I love you, too. So much, it hurts. So much, I get paranoid, when I'm not around you." Phoebe told him, as he caressed her cheek.

"Baby, you've no idea." He whispered to her and kissed her again. "Let me show you." He bit her lower lips softly and tugged at them.

"I thought you had an appointment."

"I don't care about it anymore." Cole told her kissing her.

"Cole..." Phoebe moaned and her eyes rolled back in ecstacy.

He lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"I love you, Phoebe." He told her as he laid her back kissing her neck and shoulder. She loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt pushing it back. He took them off and threw them behind him on the floor. He kept whispering to her how much he loves her and pushed up her shirt kissing her stomach. She raised her arms till he took off her shirt over her head and threw it back along with his clothes.

"You are so beautiful." Cole whispered to her and kissed her again. His hands snaked behind her back to unclasp her bra. He took it off and kissed her breasts as she pushed her chest against him. Her hands were tangled in his hair, grabbing them bringing him even closer to her.

"I love you more than anything in my life." Cole told her as he raised his head to look at her.

"Me too." Phoebe moaned, as she felt him taking off her pants and kissing her thighs.

Phoebe groaned and closed her eyes enjoying her husband's caresses and kisses. He came up to her again to whisper in her ear that he loves her and she smiled. She grabbed his head and kissed him passionately, as her hands were busy trying to get him off those pants.

"This is going to take a while." Cole told her.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked trying to control her breathing, when he got up.

"I have to cancel the meeting and... make sure nobody interrupts us." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She realized he was being careful not to mention the J person.

"Hurry up." She told him.

"Love you." He told her on her lips.

He went back out and texted Julie to cancel all plans for the day without asking about it.

Phoebe was breathing hard and couldn't stop smiling. He did love her and would cancel on anything and anyone for her. She should have known better than doubting him, but she was in need of reassurance.

"That didn't take even a second, did it?" Cole told her as his mouth started a converation with her neck.

"Well, it did take like five seconds." Phoebe told him playfully.

"My bad. I'll make it up to you." Cole told her and she bit her lips smiling.

"God, Cole... I love you." Phoebe told him and he crushed his lips against hers.

His hands travelled southern to take off her underwear, while his tongue was slow dancing with hers.

Her hand slipped into his boxers and he groaned at her touch. She caressed him and listened to his low growls.

Cole groaned and grabbed her arms pinning them above her head.

"Cole, please."

"Be patient." Cole whispered as he kissed her body and his head deeped between her legs. She had so much love built up for him that it didn't take her long to scream his name. He kept going at her, till she couldn't take it anymore.

"Cole, I can't." She pushed his head back, but he wouldn't stop. Phoebe screamed again and then he came up to her, catching her earlobe between his teeth.

"I love you." He said hoarsely and she opened her eyes.

"I love you." Phoebe said.

He positioned himself right above her and entered her excruciatingly slow.

"You're torturing me." Phoebe moaned.

"You love it." Cole bit her earlobe and Phoebe screamed again and smiled.

He held her cheeks in his palms looking at her as he made love to her slowly.

"Open your eyes, baby. I want to see you." Cole moaned.

"I love you." Phoebe told him wrapping her arms around his head looking into his eyes.

With every thrust Cole watched as Phoebe's eyes rolled back in ecstacy. He couldn't get enough of her. She kept staring into his blue eyes and kissing him, teasing him with her tongue. He kept confessing his love for her breathing hard against her grabbing her butt pushing himself even further inside her.

"You are my other half." Cole whispered to her.

"Yes." Phoebe moaned.

"I'm not complete without you. I need you."

"I need you." Phoebe told him and Cole started telling her every little thing he loves about her.

"I love your smile... I love your laughter... I love every time you fall asleep on the couch and I carry you to our bedroom... I love it when you call my name in your sleep... I love it when you get mad and your eyes sparkle and your cheeks get red and while you're yelling at me, all I'm thinking about is that I want you right there and then... I love it every time you talk about your favorite show and your face lits up and..." Cole moaned, as she kissed him passionately. "And I love it every time you interrupt me to kiss me..."

Phoebe chuckled.

"And I love your chuckle... I love it when we are so close, I can feel your heart beating so fast." Cole brushed his nose against hers as he was talking and touched her chest where her heart is.

"Can I talk now?" Phoebe asked looking into his eyes.

"It's not your turn yet." Cole told her and kissed her.

"And when exactly is my turn?" Phoebe asked.

"Next round." Cole told her and Phoebe's head fell back as she laughed.

"And I love when you're so close, you bite your lips..." Cole said, as Phoebe bit her lips and her head fell backwards and they both moaned. "Like that." Cole told her.

Phoebe kissed him hard.

"Shall I continue?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe moaned and kissed him.

"I love it, when you take care of me... When I'm tired, and you make me feel better... When you make all my problems disappear... I love the way you kiss me and when you're mad at me, you still come to the couch to check if I need an extra pillow or a sheet..."

Phoebe hit him playfully and he laughed.

"I love how you've made me open up to you so much, I can't imagine my life without you." Cole told her and tears started falling from her eyes.

"But, I hate when you cry." Cole told her wiping her tears gently and she chuckled a bit.

"These are happy tears." Phoebe told him and he started crying too.

"Shh..." Phoebe said and kissed his face.

"Phoebe..." Cole moaned as he was close to his release.

"I'm there." Phoebe moaned and they both came so hard they were gasping for air. They cuddled in each other's arms feeling peaceful and loved. No one else in the world existed, but the two of them...

* * *

 _Phole Oneshot_


End file.
